


TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND TOY BUSES WERE DISPLAYED ALL THROUGH THE HOUSE

by Houndmancometh



Category: HOLIDAY SEASON - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND TOY BUSES WERE DISPLAYED ALL THROUGH THE HOUSE

Toy buses roamed throughout the house  
They even scared a Cat and a Mouse  
The toy buses maneuvered around every Christmas tree  
It’s enthusiasm that involves you and me  
Some toy buses were Red like a Cherry  
But it is the thought in being Merry  
Some of the toy buses were heavy, and others light as a feather  
They were in different designs all put together  
The toy buses that lit up  
I was drinking Eggnog in my cup  
We are Bus Collectors in every way  
It doesn’t matter what day  
Santa decided wearing his Red and White, I will let buses guide me tonight  
Their headlights will lead the way  
Unfortunately, the Reindeer will be at home to stay  
So as I prepare for Christmas Day  
Don’t lose the enthusiasm, and don’t let your buses go astray  
Buses bring us Joy while we are at peace  
Being festive at least  
So as Christmas Eve leads into the night  
Let it be Silent Night  
Buses now and forever  
Dream of buses and think on the design  
Happy Holidays with Joy and Peace combined  
The toy buses have all rolled out


End file.
